FemDon: Una chica llamada Donatello
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Donatello fue secuestrado en el año 2105 y sometido contra su voluntad a un profeso de cambio de sexo por una mafia de tratante de esclavos.Ahora tendrá que lidiar con las crisis emocionales,los cambios de animo y el dolor de tener que vivir en un cuerpo que no le corresponde.AVISO:Corregido capitulo 6
1. La Crujia

Saludos a todos, este es un relato que comenzó en mi cabeza hace como 5 años, durante una gran crisis emocional en mi familia, encontré que el fanfic era como un refugio, la historia evoluciono a grados que no había sospechado, en los últimos días resurgió la idea y más feroz que antes, es una historia que me ha poseído por 5 años después de todo, y ahora tiene forma.

Amo TMNT, tanto la de 1987 como la de 2003, incluso amo la versión 2012.

El relato surgió de una inspiración al ver el primer capítulo de Ninja Turtles FF, era un capitulo tan bueno que no pude imaginar que degeneraría tanto con el trascurso de los capítulos, estoy confesando que no me gusto NT FF, ya que había perdido mucho de la esencia de los relatos de la serie 2003, ya no era ni la misma atmosfera oscura, los personajes eran exagerados por momentos y caían en lo cómico de forma algo forzada, Cody es todo un mary sue y sobretodo el gran agujero argumental de sacar a Donatello de su línea temporal no pareció afectar el futuro (Recordemos la célebre Volver al futuro, dejando claro que eso es imposible).

Entonces, ¿por qué escribir sobre una serie que te disgusto?, primero porque el primer capítulo me hizo imaginar toda clase de posibilidades, a otros igual a pesar de que también no les gusto la serie, segundo, porque como dije anteriormente, esta historia me tenia poseída por mucho tiempo buscando un buen momento para salir, tercero, porque solo en ese ambiente puede desarrollarse a la perfección un relato de esclavismo sexual con un mutante como víctima, los procesos de perdida, duelo y posiblemente aceptación de una realidad modificada tan radicalmente. Y también porque quiero el reto. Ver si puedo escribir sobre lo que parece que nadie se le ha ocurrido escribir, ya que este es el primer relato de Donatello feminizado.

Si estas en contra de relatos de cambio de sexo por obvios conflictos morales, puede que no te guste, aquí pondré varios puntos de vista, sobre el trasgenero por decisión o lo que podría ser en próximas décadas el negocio de trato de esclavos sexuales más redituable después de la prostitución infantil, el transexualismo forzado. Tal vez no veamos un proceso tan fantástico como el aquí narrado, pero de seguro pasara. No es mi intención profetisa sobre lo obvio.

No soy dueña de ningún derecho sobre los personajes, este es un relato de ficción sin fin de lucro que dejo al criterio del lector y a su eleccion también si prefiere.

**Lluvia Takahashi (Pulpomolcagetero!) 18 de Noviembre de 2012**

EPISODIO DEL ESCLAVO

CAPITULO 1

LA CRUJÍA

_Este lugar está oscuro, tanto que no puedo ver nada, tanto que esta oscuridad no tiene fin, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Mi nombre? ¿Cuál es mi nombre? No lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué no recuerdo mi nombre?_

- Ya está reaccionando este, hay que sacarlo del contenedor.- dice una voz, parece apagada, ahora que lo pienso, todo mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera sumergido. Es una sensación cálida en realidad.

_Hay más voces (igual de apagadas) pero no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que están diciendo, es como si hablaran en otro idioma, pero algo en mi interior me está diciendo que no tienen buenas intenciones para conmigo. Repentinamente la luz pega directo a mi rostro, es demasiado intensa y me doy cuenta de que tengo una fuerte migraña, tapo mis ojos lo mejor que puedo con mis manos, puedo sentir por primera vez el tacto de mis manos desde que recupere la conciencia, son grandes y están constituidas por dos dedos regordetes y un pulgar, además de que mi rostro es definitivamente carente de elementos como pómulos o nariz, un conocimiento natural me indica la verdad, yo no soy un ser humano. Pero esta revelación parece tan natural para mí como que el cielo es azul y el sol sale todos los días. Escucho un sonido de succión y en ese momento el líquido cálido que me protegía está siendo drenado. Empieza a sentirse frio en este lugar, escucho una compuerta abriéndose y las voces se escuchan fuertes y claro para mí, la luz me lastima en verdad. Pero lo que es peor, siento como si mi cuerpo pesara el triple o el cuádruple de su peso normal, apenas me llega el aire a los pulmones._

_Entonces siento un fuerte tirón de mis brazos y siento como mi cuerpo es levantado solo al jalar de ellos, gimo de dolor mientras abro los ojos y contemplo este mundo que desconozco, lo primero que veo es aun ser lagartoide, similar a un dragón de cómodo, incluso parece salivar al verme; yo me siento como debe sentir una rana ante una serpiente, acompañada de una sensación de repulsión contra este tipo, mi cuerpo sufre de un tremendo dolor a causa de esta gravedad incrementada, ya que no encuentro otra forma de justificar esta sensación de pesadez brutal. La criatura que me tiene colgando saca la lengua y parece saborear mi rostro, mi cuello y lo que según entiendo es mi plastrón, la cual se abulta en cierta parte, de forma que se asemeja un tanto a pechos femeninos propios de seres mamíferos, el sentir su lengua me asquea de una forma extrema, odio que me haga esto, me hace sentir sucio._

_El ronronea unas palabras mientras sigue contemplando mi cuerpo, ¿Qué se trae este tipo con migo?_

- Si tu lo dices, pero a decir verdad, las chicas lagarto no son de mi tipo, espero que paguen bien por esta preciosidad, sí que nos costó trabajo atraparla. – _dijo un humano, o mejor dicho lo que parece ser un humano de piel amarillenta, cabello rojo fuego erizado y una sonrisa petrificada en su cara, mientras me levanta el mentón me dice_ – se una niña obediente con tus papis, dulzura.

- Déjame ir… -_ murmuro con debilidad, es entonces cuando escucho mi propia voz, es extraña para mí, es demasiado aguda y frágil, mi voz debiera ser más grave, en mi interior se que esta voz no es mía. Ellos me hicieron algo._

- Claro que no, ¿sabrías a donde ir si te dejamos ir? – _me dijo con un cierto tono burlón el tipo de la sonrisa rígida._

- A mi casa… yo quiero ir a casa- _murmure mientras sentía como la falta de oxigeno me dejaba inconsciente._

_Esto es lo último que recuerdo antes de que me lanzaran a una habitación mugrienta, llena de hembras de distintas razas alienígenas, se que son alienígenas, pero a la vez se que yo no lo soy, yo soy de la Tierra, eso es algo que se como mi verdad. Ellas están en el mismo estado deplorable en el que estoy, gimen mientras se arrastran y en algunos casos lloran, no puedo entender nada de lo que dicen, me siento tan extraño, mareado y confundido, toco mi cuerpo, el cual percibo como ajeno a mí, reconozco el caparazón a mis espaldas, pero el resto, como que mis brazos son delgados y frágiles, mi cadera es más ancha de lo que siento que debería ser, ese abultamiento que se asemeja a los senos de los mamíferos, todo me es extraño, tanto que ya no se cómo explicarlo. Algo me grita que este cuerpo no es mío, yo no pude nacer así, ¿cómo es que soy una mujer si mi interior me dice que no lo soy?_

_Este lugar parece una cámara de gas, está sucia, parece que jamás limpian el piso, pero algo me hace sentir como si fuera un olor al que estoy acostumbrado, veo que la libertad está del otro lado de esta habitación, hay una puerta, pero esta levada sobre mi por una escalera de 13 pisos, tengo que alcanzar la puerta, me esfuerzo por gatear hasta llegar a la escalera, pero el esfuerzo es demasiado, siento que este tipo de esfuerzo me sofoca. Siento como me estoy durmiendo a cada paso, pero tengo que llegar a la escalera, descansare una vez que este en la escalera, necesitare toda la fuerza para soportar la increíble hazaña de subir esos escalones._

- Kyiaka kurokia kikeruku- _dice una alíen cuya apariencia se asemeja a un pez de piel dorada, mientras me sujeta el tobillo._

- Suéltame, estoy tratando de salir, si encuentro ayuda la traeré… - _murmuro, pero sé que ella no entiende nada de lo que estoy diciéndole, ella parece estar decidida a detenerme, ahora se arrastra sobre mí, ¡Pesa mucho!_ – ¡bajate!, tengo que llegar a esa escalera…

- Yame Kyiaka kurokia kikeruku – _segué repitiendo esas frases que no tienen sentido para mi, yo trate de quitarla de enzima, incluso le di algunos golpes, pero ella sigue en esa actitud obstinada, ¿Qué le pasa?_

_A pesar de ello, he logrado llegar al final de la escalera, mi terca compañera de encierro me quiere hacer retroceder, pero no estoy dispuesto a ello, voy a subir el primer escalón._

_Entonces alguien arroja algo viscoso a la escalera y esta empieza a chipiar mientras se evapora aquello que había sido lanzado. La escalera es una trampa mortal. Mi alma se me ha ido a los pies ante esta revelación. Mientras que mi compañera de encierro me arrastra fuera del peligro. Fue cuando note que yo le he abierto una herida en su labio, era tanta mi premura por escapar que no me contuve, y aun así ella siguió luchando por detenerme. Las lagrimas me empiezan a escurrir, me siento fatal, tanto cansancio en mi mente adormilada por Dios sabe que droga en mi sistema, sé que me han drogado porque siento como mi mente esta entumida y extraña, no puedo recordar nada, de alguna forma se que existen drogas que te hacen eso, pero en eso poco ayuda a mi situación, saber quien soy no me haría en estos momentos más libre, pero por lo menos no me sentiría tan desnudo y desprotegido._

_En medio de esta confusión mental hay cosas claras, primero, no estoy aquí por mi voluntad, segundo, mi cuerpo no corresponde a lo que mi instinto me dice, ellos debieron alterar mi cuerpo y mi mente con químicos y tecnología, tercero, no sé que planean hacerme pero seguro que no es nada bueno para mí, me siento como si estuviera en una prisión. Lo peor, mi memoria esta tan borrosa que no se si existe alguien que esté preocupado por mi desaparición, pero por los Dioses o lo que sea, espero que así sea._

*****Tiempo indeterminado después*****

_Tengo tanta habré y todo mi cuerpo me duele, como si me hubieran apaleado todo el día, bueno, realmente no como si hubiera sido todo el día, pero si me duele mucho, mi cadera en especial, siento que se ensancha. Necesito algo para el dolor, lo que sea. Mis entrañas también están sufriendo, es el hambre que me está torturando. He notado unas bateas cerca de unos tubos como de desagüe, mi compañera de presidio comienza a arrastrarme a una de ellas y me ayuda a acomodarme de forma que puedo ver el interior, hay algo parecido a una masa viscosa, otra compañera de prisión tiene la cara enterrada en esa cosa asquerosa y la come. La idea de hacer lo mismo me es repugnante, no me importa no comer, ya no tengo tanta hambre al ver que comen ese vomito._

*****El tiempo corre un tanto más*****

_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en este lugar?_

_Me siento tan mareado, mi estomago sigue reclamando comida, puedo sentir los dolores del hambre, esto me dice que llevo aquí dos días, ya que en mi cabeza sé que esto solo me pasa si estoy tanto tiempo sin comer. Siento que me ahogo otra vez. Mi compañera me obliga a comer, mi orgullo esta tan roto a causa del hambre que no me importa terminar con la cara embarrada de ese vomito asqueroso, yo lo como un desesperado. Es asquerosamente salado. Pero aun así tengo que seguir comiendo. No puedo morir aquí. Contemplo por momentos a esta compañera sin nombre, sus ojos oscuros me ven con una compasión infinita, pero yo desconozco de donde viene esa compasión._

_¡En verdad necesitamos que alguien venga a liberarnos pronto. Porque realmente me estoy sintiendo aterrado!_


	2. Esclavisados

Viendo que solo tardaron unas cuantas horas para los primeros comentarios, dire que es emocionante. Creo que llamo la atención bastante rápido para una categoría que no se ve inmediatamente en la lista principal, recuerden poner **Rating :All** al ver la lista de historias, hace podrán verlas todas y no solo las que están entre **K-T**.

Bueno, prosigo con este Episodio con su segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. La verdad es que la idea de torturar a Donatello es escalofriante, considerando que él es mi favorito de siempre.

La idea de Donatello mujer parece única, ya que insisto en que no he encontrado nada sobre el tema, Mikey parece más popular convertido en chica no obstante.

**EPISODIO DEL ESCALVO**

**Capitulo 2**

**Esclavizados**

_Mi mente sigue confundida, pierdo la conciencia a cada rato, mi memoria sigue en ese mismo mal estado que al principio. No recuerdo quien soy. Pero por extraño que parezca, si esta amnesia fue causada por drogas, no se me ha administrado ninguna directamente… pero sé que no concuerda el hecho de que tenga amnesia con mi situación, como que es demasiado conveniente para ellos estoy seguro que ellos me están drogando. Ellos me están…haciendo cosas…_

- Oye… princesa… ¡DESPIERTA!

_Me sobresalta el grito, mi corazón bombea más de lo necesario, siento que me duele de tanto que bombea mi sangre. Jadeo desesperado por no ahogarme._

- ¿Problemas para respirar? – me dice burlón mientras me pone en la cara un aparato en gorma de media luna de color blanco.

- Tengo un Endiropack**1** que tiene tu nombre – _me dijo con voz cantarina mientras lo mueve frente a mis ojos, yo tratando de no llorar_ - ¿sabe tu pequeña cabecita para lo que sirve un endiropack?

- A-Aire, aaah, aaah- _gimo como si estuviera en las ultimas_…

- Si linda, esto es el preciado aire que ustedes necesitan tanto, y para evitar una insuficiencia respiratoria te lo pondré, al menos podrás respirar mejor. – _el me lo coloca sobre el pecho y con una velocidad asombrosa parece programarlo._

- Mmmm aaaah – _suspiro con alivio en mi corazón, puedo respirar nuevamente. Pero aun sigo con el problema de mi cuerpo, apenas puedo moverme._

- kirddddd ooorr aaaahuhujkjh – _dice algo el tipo cómodo mientras me mira de esa forma desagradable._

- Jejejeje, claro que si, está casi lista, llámalo, dile que su pedido ya fue conseguido.

- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Por qué me han secuestrado? – _quiero saber porque me han estado tratando peor que a un animal en un chiquero._

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estás aquí por gusto, Princesa? – _dice el pelirrojo, ahora que lo veo más detenidamente me doy cuenta que es un tipo de androide, solo se parece a los humanos._

- Nadie aceptaría este trato voluntariamente…- _digo nerviosamente mientas trato de sentarme, la gravedad me sigue lastimando._

- Chica lista. Si es cierto, te raptamos si le quieres poner un letrero, pero seguro que no sabes ni porque estás aquí, lo único molesto es que no sabes cuál es la lección, pero solo necesitas sabes que el que se mete con migo me las paga, y vaya que vas a pagar por ello. – _¿de qué está hablando? No entiendo que fue lo que hice tan malo para que me torturen de esta forma._

- ¡YO NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUIÉN ERES, MALDITA SEA, DÉJENME IR! ¡QUIERO SER LIBRE! ¡SUELTAME!- _trato de sujetar a este androide, pero su compañero, el cómodo, me sujeta de los brazos de la forma que lo hizo antes, pero esta vez no me levanta, sino que solo es para darle tiempo a su compañero, el esta activando alguna función del aparato que coloco en mi pecho, no sé qué está haciendo pero siento como mi aire se mescla con algo, ya que estoy tosiendo, yo me siento rara otra vez, yo… me siento tan adormilado… tan desganado… sé que tengo que salir de aquí pero como que ya no me importa… todo se ve como borroso…_

_Todo parece ir a otro ritmo, trato de resistir, pero es inútil, esto llega demasiado rápido a mi cabeza, siento que me levantan, pero la gravedad es tan fuerte que es como si mi cuerpo fuera el de un bebé, pero curiosamente ya no me duele, creo que estoy dopado con algún sedante que también provoca una leve sensación de estupor, esta sensación la recuerdo de algún lado, pero no creo estar enganchado a alguna droga de este tipo, solo es una sensación de que ya viví esto1. Veo a mi alrededor y logro ver a mi compañera, ella está con su dulce rostro de pez fuera del agua, mas que se ve tranquila mientras la cargan dos tipos con capas blancas brillantes, parecen fantasmas, a ella también le pusieron un endi… ay, no puedo recordar cómo se llama este chisme en mi pecho, pero ella tiene uno, seguramente esta igual de drogada que yo. Se la llevan, adiós compañera, has sido lo más cercano a una amiga en este infierno, adiós. Ni siquiera supe su nombre y me salvo. Dos veces. Quiero llorar._

* * *

En el lugar donde se encontraban era en realidad un edificio de diez pisos del Viejo Nueva York, remodelado en su interior para que fuera funcional para estos experimentos genéticos, pero también como un tipo de centro de adiestramiento. La gravedad es de 5 veces la gravedad terrestre. Lo cual hace que sea difícil moverse para un ser de la tierra o de un planeta similar.

La tortuga era arrastrada por el sautron (especie con similitudes con los dinosaurios) y el engreído androide. Entraron a una sala acondicionada como un recibidor para su clientela más selecta. Donde estaba acomodada una cama completamente circular, ellos colocaron a la tortuga en la cama, fue entonces que esta pareció notar el espejo suspendido sobre la cama, el techo era un espejo completo, más bien una superficie que podía ser alterado para refletar la luz como lo hacen los espejos con un control, esta es la primera vez que pudo ver su reflejo, en medio del estupor de la toxina en su endiropack, trato de estudiar su propio aspecto, en efecto tenía un caparazón, un plastrón, unos brazos delgados pero bien constituidos, era fuerte pero por los problemas obvios por la gravedad, esa fuerza era inútil, también tenía un par de piernas bien torneadas por una musculatura trabajada, su cuerpo era atractivo, armonioso en varios sentidos, su rostro era expresivo hasta cierto grado, su rostro era levemente infantil, dándole una apariencia inocente que contrastaba con ese cuerpo tentador. En otras palabras es hermosa en su tipo. Pero algo pareció estremecerla desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¡ESA NO SOY YO! ¡NO PUEDO SER YO! ¡ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO! – grita mientras su voz suena como ebria, se cubre el rostro y se hace un ovillo en la cama. – noooo, no, no – solloza mientras que sus captores tratan de acomodarla para tomarle un video. Será una trasmisión que saldrá fuera de la atmosfera de la Tierra en directo a un grupo de naves situadas en los asteroides que dividen el Sistema Solar. – Yo no soy esto, no soy mujer, no puedo ser mujer… - murmuraba fuera de sí, los sedantes la estaban sumiendo en un estado de letargo mental. Aunque por lo demás seguía bien despierta.

- Buen, parece que esta lista para su primer acercamiento. Tú ponte a escribir el mensaje. – le dice al sautron mientras que con la cámara trata de captar los mejores ángulos de su víctima, pero se da cuenta de que no es una buena pose el solo tenerlo acostada sobre el caparazón – ven Princesa, deja que te acomode mejor – la mueve un poco, coloca sus piernas de forma que los tobillos están cruzados, después decide poner una mano sobre el pecho y la otra sobre la zona pélvica, limpia las lagrimas que derramo y hace que mire la cámara. – Oye, sonríe, vas a ser una estrella. Serás la chica más popular de la subasta. – da la impresión de que sonríe más intensamente. O tal vez es la droga en su sistema lo que hace que la pobre victima vea algo que en realidad no está pasando. El androide que es un experto en manejar a este tipo de victimas sedadas mueve un poco los rasgos de la tortuga para dar la impresión de que esta anhelante. – Así, la cámara te va a amar preciosa. Creo que empiezas a gustarme. – es una mentira, ya que como androide el carece de libido natural.

La pobre tortuga estaba tan aletargada como una iguana, podía ser colocada en cualquier posición inimaginable y no tendría el impulso de moverse, si no fuera por su respiración constante, podría pensarse que o era una muñeca hiperrealista o que estaba muerta.

Se encontraba en un estado entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, podía escuchar las voces de sus captores, podía ver la luz de las lámparas, incluso podía oler el aliento de el sautron (algo bastante asqueroso por cierto), pero no podía comprender nada a su alrededor, su mente se sentía vacía, tanto que no podía tener un pensamiento. Al no tener pensamientos, es como ser inexistente, y en cierta forma era reconfortante esa sensación.

Durante los últimos dos días de su despertar, solo había tenido miedo, por su vida, por su cuerpo extraño, por el encierro en ese sórdido sótano sobrepoblado, por tener que actuar como un cerdo en engorda para no morir de hambre, por no tener pasado, por la incertidumbre por el futuro, todo era miedo, pero este letargo era un cambio reconfortante, al menos aunque no había esperanza, tampoco había miedo.

* * *

EN UNA LOCACIÓN DESCONOCIDA, FUERA DE LA TIERRA

El mensaje estaba siendo enviado, ella reunía las especificaciones del comprador, tenía la confección, las medidas, la edad, incluso la situación en que fue conseguida era un aliciente que aumentaba su valor, ya que nada más raro que la pureza, y ella era un articulo inmaculado, pero mas allá de este aspecto, también debía contarse con el hecho de que era un ser único, entre más exótica la criatura más valiosa. El cliente de los Tratantes de alienígenas contemplaba en la primera escala de la trasmisión antes de retrasmitirla a su destino final. Sonreía codicioso ante la ganancia que le redituaría vender tan extraño y único espécimen.

Aunque no obstante llamo la atención el nuevo nombre que le pusieron, la mayoría del tiempo solo es un nombre temporal, hasta su venta definitiva, donde su propietario permanente decidiría si le cambiaria o ni siquiera le pondría un nombre, pero en este caso, le llamo la atención por la connotación malosa, por lo regular siempre cuando llegaba la "mercancía" a sus manos, este había recibido un mote vulgar, pero no en este caso, curioso.

"Princesa"

Ese era el sobrenombre, alguien en ese lugar estaba realizando algún tipo de fantasía o catarsis. Bueno, mientras la "damita" llegara en una sola pieza y en perfecto estado, el resto no importa.

* * *

EN AQUEL EDIFICIO DE VIEJO NUEVA YORK

La tortuga seguía en ese trance químico, viendo al vacio, mientras era llevada en brazos por el sautron, quien por momentos se relamía mirándola, su compañero constantemente le recordaba que no podía divertirse con un juguete tan nuevo. Pero eso solo era una pequeña frustración para él, después de todo había otras chicas que necesitaban aprender quien era su amo ahora, y el claro le encantaba estas lecciones de disciplina.

Ahora caminaban por un pasillo angosto donde había una fila de puertas en cada pared, todas a una distancia que indicaba que serian la entrada a un armario de un metro de ancho, todas con pequeñas ranuras lo suficientemente amplias para un plato para perro el cual colgaba junto de un cable. Cada puerta amortiguaba algún sonido como llantos o lamentos. El androide abrió una de las puertas.

-Permítemela

Él se sentía tan tentado a meterla solo empujándola con fuerza, la gravedad aumentada podría provocarle serias heridas, un riesgo que no podían permitirse, "a nadie le gustaría comprar una esclava mallugada", por lo que entro caminando de lado, teniendo el brazo izquierdo de la tortuga sobre sus hombros. Dentro de ese agujero oscuro en la pared, de solo dos metros de largo por uno de ancho, sin ventanas pero con una ventilación en el techo en forma de un tubo de tan solo 15 cm de diámetro, pero al no haber luces este hoyo es completamente oscuro. El androide coloca a la pobre victima contra la pared para que se deslice hasta quedar sentada, con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte imaginario. El androide recordó su estancia en prisión, completamente inmóvil, sin siquiera poder hablar y considero que el estado de la tortuga hembra era un equivalente aceptable a su propio sufrimiento personal, de ahora en adelante estaría atrapado en un cuerpo débil, sin poder protestar y a merced de su futuro amo. Definitivamente él sentía que se había vengado de esas tortugas de la forma más adecuada y satisfactoria, ellos jamás sabrán del destino de su pobre hermano.

La puerta se cerró detrás del androide, dejando a la tortuga sumida en una oscuridad sepulcral.

* * *

***Dos días después***

_La oscuridad es como si cayera, me ha tragado por completo, el miedo ha vuelto, ahora más terrible, ya que ahora me siento en verdad abandonado. Este aparato me sigue fumigando cada rato, le llamo asi porque me ciento como un insecto al que le han echado insecticida, pero como que ha logrado inmunidad, solo camina erradito por el lugar en vez de morir, así me siento yo… errático…_

- E,R,R,A… - _trato de deletrearla, pero no puedo terminar el deletreo, jejejeje, efecto de la droga en mi cerebro, hombre, no me deja pensar… pero no es un alucinógeno, no es algo que me haga reír, solo me alenta las ideas_, -A,L,E,N,T,A, Alenta – _bien, el chico con caparazón y pechos pasa a la siguiente ronda del concurso de deletreo, después de no sé cuantos errores._

_A quien engaño, estoy solo tratando de distraerme de este miedo._

_Otro efecto de esta cosa en mi aire es que aumenta mi hambre. Tanto que me vuelve loco. Mi estomago me lastima como si hubiera sido remplazado por un hoyo, sus gemidos son como si se estuviera devorando a si mismo, incluso juraría que puedo escuchar su voz gritando "Aliméntame o te consumiré desde dentro" seguro es lo que está haciendo en estos momentos, es un monstruo que devora mis entrañas el que tengo dentro. En estos momentos busca seguramente como salir a través de mi barriga._

_Por favor… necesito comida… incluso ese vomito me apetece, si eso les hace felices incluso gemiré como un cerdo por mi preciado vomito._

"Doig,doig,doig"

_Se escucha un sonido afuera. Es metal golpeado, como una cazuela._

_Repentinamente se filtra un rayo de luz a mi izquierda, ¿es una puertita dentro de una caja pequeña de madera? Y veo como se arrastra algo parecido a un plato para perro. Me tengo que arrastrar a la luz, sigo con problemas para moverme aun. Cuando estoy cerca trato de jalar el plato, pero esta encadenado de forma que no puede dejar la caja._

-Tendrás que meter la cabeza dentro si quieres comer tu ración – _dijo una voz del otro lado suena como una voz sintetizada, suena burlona. – pero trata de no rozar la puerta, o recibirás un choque eléctrico._

**_¡¿Un Choque Eléctrico?!_**

-Además no puedes tardar mucho, si no la comes rápido se quitara el plato y estarás otro día sin comer.

**¡NO!**

_Estoy temblando, incluso siento que me voy a orinar del miedo, maldita sea, incluso la droga no me inive el miedo ni un poquito, meto cuidadosamente la cabeza en el oyo, mi imaginación me juega bromas pesadas, me parece ver una enorme cuchilla sobre mi cuello, justo sobre mi nuca, pero no es real, puedo ver con la luz del exterior el contenido, es justo el vomito por el que suplicaba tanto._

-Oing, Oing – _ronco como cerdo, lo prometí, entonces lo como lo más rápido que puedo tratando de no rozas siquiera con mi cabeza la puerta, sigo temblando mientras como, no puedo morir de hambre, quiero vivir, en verdad quiero vivir._

_Debe haber algún tipo de mecanismo que jala los platos, recuerdo que había muchas puertas, yo debo estar al otro lado de una, veo al terminar mi plato como este se va mientras escucho un sonido del otro lado._

_Retrocedo con cuidado para no golpearme, porque hasta el más pequeño golpe es demasiado doloroso ahora para mí._

_Estoy solo, completamente solo otra vez, en esta oscuridad._

-S,O,L,O, solo…solo... -las lagrimas caen a travez de mi rostro.

* * *

EN LA ANTIGUA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL DE NOCHE

Un alienígena cuyos ojos segmentados se asemejan a los de un insecto y cuya piel era de un lustroso tono turquesa se paseaba por la vieja calle en dirección a su casa, con un paso firme, mientras que en su pecho se encontraba colocado un endiropack color purpura, de aspecto costoso, el alíen en su facha demostraba que carecía de solvencia para poder hacerse de una forma licita de tan fino aparato. Alguien en las sombras pensaba justamente esto mismo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, alguien velozmente lo sujeto por la espalda y lo empujo a un escondrijo entre un pilar y un edificio.

- Muy bien basura – dijo una voz rasposa por la ira contenida, mientras que el alien podía ver ahora a su atacante, una tortuga de verde oscuro y con una pañoleta roja a modo de antifaz mientras le mostraba de forma amenazante una extraña arma de tres pinchos – ¿cómo es que conseguiste este aparatero? Más te vale que me seas honesto o necesitaran un recogedor para ponerte en una bolsa.


	3. Informacion

**Hola de nuevo, admito que este capítulo no se centra en Don sino en Rapha (o Ralp si quieres ser purista). Algo no se siente bien con el, pero ignoro a que se deba, si alguno nota algo raro por favor díganmelo.**

**Raphael es violento, eso lo sabemos, medio salvaje también, tiene una cabeza más dura que su caparazón, pero ama a su familia, es uno de los personajes con los que me sentí más relacionada en la versión 2003, porque yo pasaba un conflicto existencial en ese entonces y las reacciones de Raphael me hacían sentir reflejada en varias formas. Es un personaje al que entiendo bien por decirlo de alguna forma, mas con una relación complicada con un hermano mayor que juega a ser su padre, me mataron con eso en un buen sentido.**

**Bueno, les dejo a su consideración este capítulo, perdonen interrumpir asi la situación con Donnie, prometo que vuelvo con él al siguiente capítulo, una aclaración antes de comenzar el capitulo, Donatello siempre ser referirá a si mismo como un hombre, mientras que yo me referiré a este personaje como él o ella, ya que su actual condición ha dejado algo ambiguo su estatus sexual.**

**Pulpomolcagetero! 29 de Noviembre del 2012**

**CAPITULO 3**

**INFORMACION**

**EN LA ANTIGUA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL**

- En serio, aaah… yo no lo robe, l-lo juro, lo compre… lo acabo de comprar - dijo un extraterrestre con ojos semejantes a los de un insecto y piel turquesa, mientras sentía que su vida era amenazada por una furiosa tortuga humanoide cuyo mayor atuendo (sin mencionar su equipo de supervivencia urbana) era una banda roja en la cabeza a modo de antifaz y unas filosas armas, sobre todo lo que más importaba era precisamente las armas filosas. Las cuales ya estaban apuntando peligrosamente a puntos vitales de su anatomía.

- ¡Claro, un tipo tan fregado como tu va a poder comprar algo así de costoso! – dijo Raphael mientras contempla por unos segundos el Endiropack purpura en el pecho del pobre alíen que se estaba meando del miedo. Su tono era tan áspero que seguramente estaba considerado matarlo en esos momentos, si no decia algo pronto que le satisfaciera. – solo lo diré una vez, ¿donde fue que sacaste este aparato?

- Lo compre, lo juro que es la verdad… lo compre al viejo Hopkins en su casa de empeño.

"Al fin algo de información útil" era el pensamiento de Rapha mientras planeaba seguir con su interrogatorio unos minutos más.

- Digamos que te creo, pues no creo que tengas las agallas para mentirme. Dime donde queda esa casa de empeño, necesito hablar con ese Viejo Hopkins sobre donde consiguió esto. – dijo esto último mientras le arrancaba del pecho el endiropack de Donatello.

El pobre alíen tuvo que actuar rápido para meterse una manguerita trasparente por la boca, su antiguo aparato de respiración, del cual por fortuna para él no se había deshecho. Raphael al ver que ya estaba respirando normalmente lo levanto del suelo y lo llevo a arrastras en búsqueda de esa susodicha casa de empeños. Recorriendo aquellas descuidadas calles, era como estar en casa para Raphael.

La razón por la cual el quelonio de mal temperamento estaba recorriendo estas calles endemoniadas solo, era porque su hermano menor había desaparecido hacia una semana y tres días, habían ido a preguntarle a los "nuevos sospechosos de siempre", sobretodo cierta clon tortuga morada que tenía una cierta fijación por Don, pero nada, era como si a su hermano se lo hubiera tragado la maldita ciudad. Parece mentira, pero por más que hayan pasado 100 años, esta ciudad sigue igual de insegura. Si, definitivamente era como no haber abandonado el hogar, en la mente de Raphael había una voz débil que le decía "tu perteneces aquí, eres el único que podría andar por estos lares" , esto era un fuerte motivador en su paso firme. Pero la razón a parte de su búsqueda solitaria se debía a que tuvo para variar otra de sus peleas con Leonardo, digamos que terminaron dándose hasta con el fregadero de la cocina, Leo había perdido la calma también (por la preocupación por Donnie), así que Rapha decidió que la única forma efectiva de encontrar a su hermano el genio dependía solo y exclusivamente de él (ósea mando al demonio a Leo y su obsesión por las reglas, salió del departamento golpeando la puerta y sin mirar atrás). Estaba decidido que solo pasaría de dos formas, o regresaba al departamento con Donatello a su lado o de plano no regresaría.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Rapha no pudo dejar de notar cierto objeto en el aparador, uno que fácilmente identifico como el Bo de su hermano perdido. A continuación entro con el pobre alíen. Su mirada choco con la de aquel tipo, un ser humano con el rostro curtido por los años, su expresión era seria, sus ojos inquisitivos ante lo que pasaba al otro lado de la ventanilla, era notorio en su semblante tan serio que el espectáculo de un tipo armado no le era extraña, ya tenía el dedo apuntando a su botón de pánico, cuando la tortuga con feroz expresión le dijo:

- Solo quiero saber quién te trajo este aparato para empeñar, necesito hablar con ese tipo.

- ¿Eso depende que estas dispuesto a pagar? – dijo el viejo con un tono parco y sin el menor signo de temor

- Digamos que no pondré de cabeza este muladar si me dices lo que quiero oír. – gimió mientras decía esto, la verdad es que este no era el mejor momento para negociar con Raphael, su estado de ánimo era más inestable que la nitroglicerina. Peor aún, el viejo no parecía estar en lo más mínimo amilanado por esta amenaza.

- Como gustes entonces – dijo el viejo mientras presionaba el botón, cuando hizo eso sonó una alarma silenciosa, pero también se preparaba el piso para dar una descarga.

Afortunadamente el estar descalzo le permitió a Rapha sentir una descarga relativamente débil que por alguna falla en el sistema, tal vez por ser demasiado antiguo, para el caso esto le dio suficiente tiempo para reaccionar a nuestra tortuga de banda roja para dar un salto directo a un letrero colgante en el techo con la leyenda "Pregunte al encargado sobre la mercancía en el aparador", curioso, esa era su intención antes de que el encargado pretendiera hacerlo tortuga frita con qué diablos de aparato de electrocución en el piso, Rapha pudo escuchar el chirrido desde el suelo y los gemidos del pobre alienígena que había arrastrado de regreso a este lugar, en el fondo Raphael sabia que él era una víctima inocente en todo esto. Ahora era momento del plan A, el plan B era preguntar, el plan A es golpearlo ahora y preguntarle después. En una acción rápida, e impulsada por la ira, Rapha comenzo a columpiarse para tomar el impulso necesario para romper la ventanilla, sus pies chocan con fuerza pero esta no cede, obligándolo a repetir esta acción una y otra vez.

El pobre alíen cayo inconsciente después de que se detuvo la descarga, Raphael seguío con su tarea de romper el cristal que seguía sin ceder, mientras el Viejo Hopkins se alejaba en busca de su arma para defenderse. Una vieja pistola que según había evaluado era de la época de la Gran invasión de Nueva York. Esta perteneció a algún soldado triseraton, y estaba cargada y lista para usarcé, justo cuando alcanzo su arma la temible tortuga ya había zafado de su soporte el grueso cristal y de un salto entro aquella habitación detrás de la ventanilla, se miraron en ese momento con cierta hostilidad mutua.

Raphael pudo ver que justo ahí estaba el Bo de su hermano desaparecido, pero también noto el regulador Graviton idéntico al que el usaba (Cody menciono alguna vez que ese diseño era especial por su resistencia al uso rudo que ellos seguramente le darían), esto ya era una confirmación de que Donnie no solo estaba desarmado, sino a completa merced de quien fuera que lo hubiera capturado (aunque la palabra secuestro seria más adecuada de acuñar), Raphael a partir de ahi estaba viendo todo rojo mientras se acercaba a viejo, quien le apuntaba en todo momento con su arma, dispuesto a usarla, lo curioso era que en los ojos del viejo no había señal alguna de temor, como si estuviera al tanto de lo que es apuntar con un arma, dispararla sin el menor titubeo. Raph en un movimiento velos le quita el arma.

Hopkins al ver que su arma fue arrebatada decide que tendrá que pelear a mano limpia, así que se remanga la camisa y adquiere una postura defensiva. Rapha al verlo se dio cuenta de que el tipo por lo menos estaba instruido.

-Bueno niño, muéstrame lo que tienes – dijo sonriéndole desagradablemente mientras se dispone a conectar un golpe.

"El viejo sabe defenderse, ya que bloque el golpe y se defiende bien" estos pensamiento llegaron a medida que se sisedian los golpes y los bloqueos. Este hombre no era un practicante ordinario de artes marciales, el mostraba una habilidad que Raphael solo podía reconocer como la de un ninja, las técnicas y movimientos eran tan característicos que Raphael no pudo evitar reconocerlas, las había enfrentado en el pasado. Hopkins es hábil como pocos, pero al final después de este enfrentamiento de unos cuantos minutos, la victoria fue decidida por dos factores, la destreza mayor y la edad de su oponente.

Raphael lo derribo y se coloco sobre él con su sai directo en la yugular.

-Nada mal para ser un viejo, ninja del pie viejo – susurro mientras sus ojos castaños centellaban de formas que aterrarían a cualquiera, fue en ese momento que el viejo pareció padecer un sobrecogimiento.

-¿Lo descubriste? – si voz sonó algo consternada. – no es justo, yo tan viejo y tu tan joven. ¿Cómo es que rejuveneciste fenómeno?

-Dime una cosa, ¿todavía existe el clan del pie? ¿Ustedes se llevaron a mi hermano?

-No seas estúpido, Karai nos desbando hace años, solo fuimos unos vagos cualquiera desde entonces, yo me fastidie y trate de hacer algo por mí para variar, del Clan del pie no queda ni el nombre, ni me menciones eso, fueron los años mas desperdiciados de toda mi vida. – había tanta frustración en sus palabras, como si interiormente pensara "De no haber sido un ninja hubiera hecho algo de mi vida" o algo similar…

-Me importa un carajo eso, ya escuchaste la pregunta, ¿sabes donde esta mi hermano?

-¿Porque yo tendría que saber eso? – Hopkins miro detenidamente a la tortuga, hace años esperaba que el pasado golpeara su puerta para restregar todos sus errores de juventud, los años le dieron con el tiempo una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero algo le decía "no bajes la guardia, el pasado puede volver" y helo aquí, frente a frente a su peor pesadilla, enfrentar a estos seres extraños una vez más.

-Tú tienes sus cosas – Rapha alcanzo el bo y se lo restregó en la cara al viejo.

-Porque me lo vendieron, además eso yo pensaba conservarlo para mi, nadie me lo hubiera comprado.

-¿Quien fue?

-¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar? – dijo como si nada – según aprecio, los dispositivos que llevan cuestan una cantidad bastante considerable, lo cual me hace pensar que ustedes la han hecho en grande, nada mal para unos fenómenos de alcantarilla… ¡Quiero una compensación por los daños a mi establecimiento además de una gratificación por la información que te puedo dar, se lo rudo que eres fenómeno, pero te veo y se nota a leguas que actúas como un forastero, así que te doy dos opciones, me pagas por mis servicios de guía y por lo que yo sé o te puedes largar de mi respetable negocio sin esa información que tanto deseas y seguir buscando a tu hermano en esta monstruosidad de ciudad!

Raphael sintió como la sangre le hervía con cada una de las palabras de este hombre, llenas todas de arrogancia.

-Yo no necesito de ayuda de basura como tú. – dijo con su voz raspando como al grado que parecía que su garganta sangraría.

-No te creo.

La tortuga considero sus opciones, odiaba admitirlo, pero durante las últimas tres noches y sus días ha sentido que ha dado golpes de ciego, este era territorio enemigo, necesitaría información.

-No confió en ti.

-Eso no lo discuto, pero créeme, yo conozco bien el rumbo, puedo decirte incluso la dirección del vago que vendió las preciadas posiciones de tu hermano. – era repulsivo como la codicia movía a este hombre, ya que no hacía nada por supervivencia, sino por la posibilidad de una recompensa. Claro está, si llegaba a convencer a Raphael de que esta era su mejor opción para escoger.

Rapha saco de la mochila en su espalda un objeto y lo dejo al lado del rosto de Hopkins. Era uno de los comics de Mikey, los hurto de la colección de Cody con el fin de venderlos, tenía que admitir que esos viejos comics eran muy valiosos, esto era solo un préstamo, los recobraría después, esto era una situación extraordinaria. Nunca imagino que un día necesitaría de efectivo, esto en verdad le resultaba humillante, pero se había dicho que haría todo lo necesario por su hermano, odiaba robarle a Cody, pero en verdad la situación lo requería.

- Esto es tu anticipo – dijo sombríamente, cuando el viejo trato de tomar la revista, él le estrujo la mano con un fuerte agarre - Te advierto una cosa, si tratas de engañarme, te cazare – amenazo la tortuga mientras parecía que sus ojos ardían.

- Lo entiendo – dijo serio – te conozco bien, se hasta donde es prudente llegar contigo.

- Mas te vale – dijo con su rasposa voz.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Ahora me disculpo porque el capitulo es como categoría K+, es menos violento, perdón por eso, prometo que Raphael tendrá unos momentos más dignos de él, solo es que no puedo ponerlo tan genialmente sicópata desde el principio, el se irá enloqueciendo mas a medida que vaya descubriendo la situación de su hermano.**

**Nota: 30 de noviembre 2012**

Originalmente tenia este archivo los guiones previos a los diálogos, parece que al cargar el documento el servidor no incluyo ninguno de estos, perdón por no checar este detalle antes de subirlo, no se volverá a repetir. Lo molesto es que crean que cometí un error de primaria en cuestión de redacción. Tomen nota los que publiquen un fic aquí, también modifique una situación irregular, gracias C por comentar sobre eso.


	4. El Extraño facinante

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Gracias por su atención, seguimos con el arco del esclavo, espero que lo que lean a continuación no les parezca extraño, en el trascurso del relato explicare mas de esta situación, además este capítulo es corto, pero da algunas explicaciones de la situación, espero seguir mereciendo su apoyo y comentando que son para mí útiles.

Y cumpliendo un servicio a esta nuestra querida comunidad , recomiendo ampliamente el fic de **Kamui Silverfox : Esta es una vida terrible**, es un buen fic basado en la versión Nick de Tmnt, (ya saben, la versión 2012), donde Donnie despierta como humano con toda la familia igual, humanos todos, teniendo una vida normal pero como que siente que las cosas no marchan como deberían, la verdad es divertido, está comenzando bien el fic y a mí ya me gusto mucho, captura la esencia de los personajes en esta nueva serie, si lo leen van a pasar un buen rato.

**Pulpomolcagetero! 2 de Diciembre del 2012**

**CAPITULO 4**

**CHARLA EN SUEÑOS PARTE 1: El extraño fascinante**

_Me mata esta oscuridad, en ocasiones ciento que me han enterrado en vida, si no fuera por los sollozos que vienen de afuera, pensaría que bien puedo estar abandonado en algún lugar lejano de cualquier signo de civilización. Me obligo a deletrear, a pensar y luchar por recordar, si no lo hago temo que mi cerebro se entuma y pierda la cordura en este monótono y asqueroso hoyo que apesta a aquellos que tenía en las entrañas hace apenas unas horas y a los líquidos que no sé como desalojar, yo se que debo hacer de pie, pero al intentar orinar de esa forma mi orina rosa mis piernas hasta llegar al suelo, me siento asqueroso por la sensación de que duermo en el mismo espacio donde defeco y orino. Es oficial, ya no soy una tortuga, soy un cerdo. Un cerdo esperando a que lo lleven al matadero, a ese lugar donde le darán un choque eléctrico para dejarlo idiotizado momentos antes de apuñalarle las arterias y dejarlo colgando para que la gravedad se encargue de sacar cada gota de sangre. Lo que estoy viviendo es la gloria de los cerdos estúpidos antes de conocer el infierno del dolor y la muerte, después… ¡¿seré devorado?! Solo pensarlo me hace sentir mareado, algo quieren hacer con migo al terminar de enloquecerme, yo no quiero saber la respuesta. Quiero escapar, quiero salir de este agujero del infierno que es ahora todo el mundo que puedo ver (ya ni siquiera puedo ver una maldita cosa), mis piernas me duelen de estar teniendo que soportar el triple de mi peso cuando me levanto, no quiero levantarme, pero algo me dice que si me quedo sentado todo el tiempo mis piernas se pondrán inútiles, no quiero estar invalido._

_También tengo tanta sed, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que bebí agua._

_Hay momentos en que creo que alucino, mientras veo fijamente esta oscuridad me parece que frente a mí se forman remolinos de colores, como un calidoscopio, no puedo decir que colores son precisamente, no los reconozco, pero están ahí, frente a mí, una sensación de desconexión viene acompañándolos, en este momento se comienza a presentar este fenómeno extraño, como si no pudiera sentir mis dedos, mis brazos o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, mis ojos hormiguean y mi respiración es cada vez más relajada, ahora los colores extraños se comen esta oscuridad, me siento ciego de una forma distinta, ciego de color extraño remolinando a mi alrededor._

- Aaaah – _¿Dónde estoy? Hasta donde sabía estaba en ese hoyo horrible, ahora estoy tendido boca abajo en un césped de tonalidades azules. El cielo es extraño, loco pero fascinante, hay luz pero puedo ver las estrellas y planetas cercanos, como si fueran la Luna. Es en verdad hermoso._

_Debo estar alucinando. Lo que me han estado dando durante tanto tiempo ha de estar haciendo que tenga una alucinación, ¿o será el aislamiento? lo que faltaba, primero tran-sexuado, prisionero, hambreado y drogado, puedo poner ahora delirante en la lista de males que me aquejan. Bueno, al menos me distraeré un poco. Todo es mejor que estar solo en la oscuridad._

_Este lugar en verdad es sorprendente, pero parece un campo abierto, completamente abierto, no hay granjas, no hay cultivos, solo extensiones de pasto con tonalidades azules combinadas con verde, ¡OOoh!_

Un extraño animal, parecido a un conejo pero con orejas cortas y cola larga salto repentinamente cuando la tortuga dio varios pasos, cuando ella presto atención. Pudo notar que en vez de pelo parecía tener escamas brillosas, el animal corrió a esconderse.

_Qué curioso…_

- Veo que conociste a mi amigo el rabotavio - _¿Quién hablo?_

_Lo primero que noto es una serie de luces de colores que salen del pecho de alguien, lo siguiente es el resto de su cuerpo. Es un hombre, parece un hombre maduro, usa una túnica confinada con algunos accesorios extraños, tiene el cabello grisáceo, su rostro es agradable, no quiero decir guapo, sino agradable en verdad, algo en mi me hace sentir contento de verlo, pero no sé porque, él me sonríe de una forma que me tranquiliza, yo no puedo evitar sonreír._

- ¿Rabotavio? – _¡¿es todo lo que puedes decir?! Amigo, estas hecho una mierda mental, pensara que eres idiota._

_El sonríe y se acerca a mi mas, es un poco más alto que yo, pero no mucho, curioso, es como si estuviera acostumbrado a que todos son más altos que yo._

- Sí, yo lo invente- _me muestra un dibujo en una curiosa libreta de dibujo, esta justamente el retrato de una pareja de esos animales, el dibujo es tan real._

_- _Bonito – _él como que deja escapar un bufido mientras parece que se va a reír de mí. Ahora empieza a dibujar algo, parecen mariposas o algo así, tienen rostros graciosos y formas raras en sus alas, me gustan, pero lo que más me sorprende es que el dibuja tan rápido que parece que los trazos salieran mágicamente de aquel lápiz adornado con una tapa de metal con un cristal incrustado, ¡Wow! algo increíble pasa, los dibujos se mueven, no solo eso, ahora son reales – _Wow, jajajaja_…_

- Sorprendente ¿no? – _Yo cabeceo mientras sigo el vuelo de las mariposas, tratando de atrapar una._

- ¿Como lo haces?

- Años de práctica en el dibujo y una piedra mágica. – _Entonces él me mira con tanto afecto que no puedo comprenderlo. Es un afecto platónico, nada que ver con el viejo lagarto que me a lamido tan grotescamente cada vez que lo veo. Y lo más extraño, yo siento también un profundo afecto por él. Incluso siento deseos de llorar, pero aguanto, me da pena que me vea llorar._- ¿estás bien?- _creo que se dio cuenta._

- No lo sé, estoy tan confundido, no entiendo lo que me está pasando.

- Sí, lo note al momento de verte, parece que siempre vienes aquí cuando mas necesitas un hombro en donde llorar, ven – _el extiende sus brazos y acercándose a mi protectoramente, ahora esta abrazándome, ¡que cálido es el abrazo de un ser humano, incluso el olor de este hombre me agrada mucho_. – en esta o en cualquier realidad tu siempre me tienes a mí, mi amigo. - _no quiero que me suelte._

* * *

**EN AQUEL HORRIBLE AGUJERO EN LA PARED**

-Hey, reacciona, psss,psss… creo que tuvo una sobredosis, está en trance – dije el ruin androide mientras le seguía dando de cachetadas a la tortuga que se encontraba tiraba boca arriba – bueno… habrá que darle agua fría – dijo mientras le indicaba a un compañero que le pasara la manguera de incendios, el se alejo de la tortuga – ahora – el agua salió con tanta fuerza que al chocar con la tortuga esta gimió ahogadamente, el agua era demasiado fría, demasiado fuerte la presión al grado que la arrastro unos centímetro, cuando el androide vio que ella luchaba por protegerse, indico que cerraran la llave de paso – bien, ya despertaste Princesita durmiente.

-Cof, cof. – ella estaba con su mente tan desasociada al grado que no pudo comprender lo que le decía, solo comprendía que ya no estaba en aquel lugar, con aquella persona amada, que estaba en ese lugar tan frio.

- Hay que darle un baño, apesta a chiquero – sentencio el androide mientras se dirigía a dos aliens que se veían delgados y cansados, ellos llevaban puestos harapos y se veían muy descuidados, eran los esclavos de los Street Phantoms.

Ellos con dificultad arrastraron fuera del hoyo a la tortuga que no tenia ánimos de moverse, para después cargarla entre los dos hacia una habitación al final del pasillo, donde le esperaba un estilista para inspeccionarla más de cerca. La luz le hería los ojos.

Fue colocada debajo de una regadera y con una esponja enjabonada comenzaron a restregarle, pretendiendo erradicar la suciedad de días de abandono de su rutina de aseo, después abrieron el agua, no estaba fría, sino tibia, la cual fue disolviendo la espuma que cubría su piel y caparazón. Después se repitió la misma rutina para asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente limpio su cuerpo de cualquier residuo de jabón.

La secaron y la recostaron en una plancha fría de metal, la luz pegaba sobre sus ojos que lagrimeaban involuntariamente debajo de sus parpados, mientras que sus ojos parecían bailar erráticos. Pero no porque soñara. El estilista que había visto todo se acerco a la plancha, contemplando detenidamente el rostro y cuerpo del quelonio.

_¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Mi casa!_

-¿Cómo la vez?

-Sí, es como dijiste, es un precioso espécimen, incluso podrías ganas muchísimo más si ella trabajara en las calles que vendiéndola en subasta en unos seis meses.

_¿Calles?_

-Sí, considere eso cuando capture a esta puta Princesa, pero considere que sería más riesgoso, te cuento en otro momento, entonces me acorde del Doc, el había pedido un espécimen raro, porque esos viejos rabo verdes gozan con chicas de lo más exóticas, la verdad que la saquen de este planeta me parece genial.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque seguramente la están buscando y quiero que la busque toda la vida, jejejeje.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién?...- murmuro la tortuga mientras trata de moverse, inútilmente.

-Shsssss, no te agites, descansa…

-Mmmm

-Pero insisto que ella hubiera fácil doblado la mayor oferta si la hubieras mejor puesto a trabajar en las calles.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca te golpeo esta puta tortuga, yo no me arriesgaría a ponerla a trabajar, podría escaparse. Si no fuera por eso, claro que la hubiera puesto a lamer falos a los clientes desde la semana pasada.

_¿Yo qué? Noooo, no me hagan callejera, los hombres me dan asco. No quiero que me vendan._

_-_Noo…. – su voz sonaba ebria aun, era como si tratara de reaccionar, pero fue entonces cuando el dispositivo volvió a darle otra dosis de esa droga, dejándola maleable nuevamente.

_No quiero que me vendan… ¿Dónde está mi amigo? ¡Quiero a mi amigo!_


	5. Adiestramiento

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Hola, espero que estén todos bien, bueno, aquí retomando uno de los relatos que mas satisfecha me dejo su acogida el pasado fin de año, ahora me he topado con algunos problemas, cambios y desde luego tomando decisiones importantes en mi vida, lo que es una vida humana en sí. Este relato he estado trabajando en este capítulo por un tiempo largo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Sobre este relato en particular, estoy sorprendida de cómo evolucione la idea que tuve hace 5 años, originalmente destinada para ser una historia diferente en varios aspectos, igual estaba sitiada en la continuidad de TMNT FF, pero admito que la historia era diferente, en ella Donnie iba a ir a la universidad y tras un desafortunado incidente (drogado y abusado) tener que someterse a un cambio de sexo para dar a luz. Pero la idea como creo que es obvio para algunos, dejo de parecerme adecuada y porque no decirlo, dejo de serme interesante, ya que estaba apoyándose en un concepto demasiado absurdo, por el hecho de ¿por qué Donatello aceptaría tener al bebé de su atacante a costa de sacrificar su cuerpo? Entre más lo pensé, la idea me pareció más estúpida y ofensiva, si ponía al violador como alguien que no era tan malo, entonces como que era contradictorio a lo que paso realmente, y otros argumentos que partían de situaciones más complejas, el caso es que decidí desechar por completo esa idea, pero el que Donatello tuviera que lidiar con los conflictos de un cambio de sexo seguía siendo una historia apetecible, entonces pensé, que puede hacer con este tipo de situaciones sin que sea un simple bromance (termino muy usado en los fics que narran un romance entre los TMNT), eso fue justamente lo que me tenia poseída, hasta que vi la película de Takken (Búsqueda implacable), que narra como una chica de 14 años es secuestrada por unos tratantes de blancas y lo que su padre hace por encontrarla, y pensé ¿Qué fue lo que enfrento la hija mientras era prisionera?, y así pensé en escribir una historia que empieza justamente en ese planteamiento. Pero tengan algo por seguro, la historia está dividida por episodios, este es solo el primero, el del esclavo.

**Pulpomolcagetero! 14 de Marzo de 2013**

* * *

**FemDom Cap 5**

**Adiestramiento**

_Me están poniendo algo alrededor de mis brazos, parecen cintas, también me lo están poniendo en mis piernas. Wow, puedo moverme un poco mejor, pero sigo sintiendo pesado mi cuerpo, trato de empujarlos a un lado, pero no o logro, perecen ser tan brutalmente fuertes… o soy yo quien esta tan débil._

-Levántate – _me dice ese maldito mientras usa ese todo tan desagradable._

_Me estoy levantando, pero aun me cuesta mucho trabajo, yo siento que todo mi cuerpo esta entumido a causa de que he estado inmóvil mucho tiempo, me tambaleo peligrosamente, mi equilibrio es bastante malo por lo que aprecio._

_También he notado que arrastro mucho las palabras cuando hablo, como si estuviera borracho. Debe ser un efecto secundario de aquellos que me han estado dando para tenerme controlado. Tengo miedo de que me esté llegando a enganchar con la maldita droga esa. Hasta ahora he tenido dos subidas, una donde mis sentidos han desaparecido completamente, extrañamente fue buenísimo por que al menos por unas horas olvide este maldito infierno, el otro fue la alucinación de anoche, con aquel Mago del lápiz mágico. Solo de recordarlo mi corazón late aceleradamente. ¡Ay! ¡¿Eso significa que soy un miserable adicto a no sé qué droga?!_

-¡Hey! – _de nuevo me jalonean, si tuviera algo con que golpearlos, un palo, un bastón, una escoba, incluso un cepillo para escusado. No sé ni porque pienso estas cosas. En verdad estoy confundido. No solo eso, estoy enojado. E-N-O-J-A-D-O, solo con ver a ese tipo, con su sonrisa de Bucca fissa, algo en mi interior me grita que tengo que hacerlo pedazos. _

_-_Date prisa, tienes que acostumbrarte a tus correas. – _dice mientras me empuja, parece que ahora tiene más confianza para maltratarme, lucho por no caer al suelo por la fuerza de su empujón, pero es inútil, caigo apenas logrando amortiguar el golpe con mis manos, aun es doloroso._

-¡Levántate , estúpida golfa, no te voy a estar levantando cada vez que te tropieces!

_Maldito. ¡Me estoy levantando pero no porque me lo ordenes hijo de tu puta madre!_

_Me llevan a través de los corredores hasta llegar a un salón, creo que lo recuerdo, es donde vi mi reflejo la primera vez, solo que ya no está la cama… un momento… ¿Me sacaron un video?... no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no…_

-Jajajajaja, veo que comienzas a recordar lo de tu sesión, si, eres ahora una estrella. Princesa. Pero tienes que trabajar para nosotros antes de tu gran día. Así que vas a tener que acomodar esas mesas y esas sillas.

_Veo precisamente amontonadas en una esquina varias mesas y sillas pagables, yo me le quedo mirando a ese androide, él me da un azote con algo, justo en mis muslos._

-¡¿Qué estas sorda puta?!

_Maldito sea, me dirijo a una silla y la levanto… ¡pesa mucho! Tengo que abrir mis piernas para soportar este peso. Es como si pesaran 20 kilogramos._

-Primero las mesas.

_No, si solo las sillas pesan mucho no quiero imaginar lo pesadas de las mesas. _

-Si no puedes, pues regresa a tu celda.- _dice mientras su tono de voz muestra cierta diversión para él._

_No, tengo que hacerlo, no soportaría volver a esa oscuridad, necesito moverme, esto me va a doler, pero me duele más estar inmóvil._

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN MOTEL.**

Raph entro a una habitación que ha ocupado los últimos tres días, la cual solo ha ocupado para dormir periodos de cuatro horas para posteriormente reanudar su búsqueda. Si pudiera estar todo el día y la noche sin parar lo haría, pero necesita estar fuerte para su hermano, preparado para pelear si es necesario.

Solo se derrumbo en la cama, ni siquiera tuvo a bien dejar sus sais a un lado, solo las clavo en el colcho, que importaba, seguro el colchón tenia sus anécdotas. Pero si dejo a un lado el Bo, justo donde pudiera verlo. Habían pasado 9 días desde que el desapareció, lo curioso aquí fue que pensó que ya había sufrido lo indecible por su hermano menor, incluso permitir que Leo lo entregara a Bishop, para entre comillas salvarlo, parecía justamente eso, lo peor por sufrir, fue ingenuo y estúpido. Fue un asno. ¿Qué fue lo último que hicieron juntos? Pues Raph le grito.

"¡Lo que pasa es que tu no quieres hacer funcionar esa maldita maquina, porque en realidad tu quieres que nos quedemos atrapados en este maldito futuro!"

Raph le grito, incluso lo golpeo, le volvió a gritar, pero como siempre, Don no respondió a su agresión, él siempre fue así, mientras Mikey podía llorar por un golpe, Don se quedaba pasmado, no, solo se quedaba mirando, ese día fue parecido, el pudo responder con otro golpe, pero solo lo miro fijo.

Esa mirada fija le dijo todo.

"Raph eres malo conmigo sin merecerlo"

Eso fue lo que le trasmitió esa mirada. En ese momento le hubiera gustado que fuera más como Leo, más dispuesto a pelearle, pero no, en vez de eso el chico le dio la espalda y volvió a su trabajo en la ventana del tiempo. ¿Porque no puede ser más controversial? Siempre fue asi, desde niños, él tenía talento con las Katanas, pero prefirió el Bo. Uno creería que un chico que ama la alta tecnología querría un arma de alta tecnología (no, ese es Mikey, no Don) en vez de eso, usa el arma más primitiva y podría decirse clásica de el armamento ninja. En verdad es raro al extremo de que no sabe como pelearle. En ese momento el lo fulmino con una frace:

"Si no quieres entender mis razones, no voy a gastarme en volver a explicártelo" eso fue lo que dijo, sin mirarlo, en verdad Raph no podía permanecer ahí, necesitaba aire, necesitaba correr, necesitaba ir a golpear algo, así que simplemente salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.

La relación de Raphael y Donatello es diferente a su relación con Leonardo, con Leonardo es fácil, simplemente no están de acuerdo nunca en nada, jamás. Y por alguna razón son felices con eso. Pero Donnie es distinto, mientras con Leo se siente esa rivalidad que le insta a demostrar que de ningún modo el Temerario Líder es mejor que él. Mientras que con Braniac la cosa esta clara, él es mejor que Raph, al menos eso es el sentir del hermano incomodo. Raph siempre lo ha sabido, desde que eran pequeños, mientras que por un lado siempre gozó del "talento" de destrozar todo lo que cae en sus manos, su hermanito demostraba tener unas manos mágicas para reparar lo destrozado. Todo por lo que ya en la superficie nadie daba ni cinco centavos, él le bridaba una nueva vida útil. Pero más que despertar la envidia de Raph, eso lo le inspiraba un tipo de admiración que no estaría dispuesto a admitir. Admiraba su dedicación, admiraba que siempre estaba dispuesto a mejorar la vida de su familia, admiraba su inteligencia, Don siempre ha estado dispuesto a jugársela (mejor dicho él termina arrastrado por la locura de sus tres hermanos, pero eso quien lo nota) ¿Cómo molestas o te peleas con alguien así? ¿Cómo gritarle y pegarle? Raph se sentía un canalla solo por haberle puesto la mano en sima y peor, su reacción de poner la otra mejilla era de esos actos de sabio loco que lo dejaban más enredado que una maraña. Solo una cosa era clara ahora, se había desquitado con la persona equivocada. En ese momento no sabía cómo retractarse, nunca ha sido fácil pedir perdón.

Raph estuvo por ahí hasta tarde, escucho constante mente los llamados de su brazalete, pero no les hizo caso, sabía que solo le esperaba los regaños al llegar a casa, y en verdad no estaba nostálgico con esa parte de su vida para lidiar con ella en el siglo 22.

Fue cuando se encontró frente a frente con Leo que sintió que no podía escapar para siempre de su regaño. Solo que en vez de un regaño, lo que vio en el rostro de Leo fue mortificación.

"¿Has visto a Donnie?"

De eso ya son 9 días y en unos minutos serán 10.

Don había salido a buscarlo una hora después de que salió del departamento, ¡¿Por qué de todas las veces que Raph ha hecho un berrinche estúpido?! ¡¿Porqué de todas las veces que Don debió seguir trabajando?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer buscándolo?!

-Grrrrrr- Raph solo se tapo la cabeza, si seguía pensando no podría dormir, y en verdad necesitaba de por lo menos tres horas de sueño para poder reiniciar la búsqueda.

* * *

**EN AQUEL EDIFICIO DE LA ZONA ROJA**

-Ah… ah… - _al fin termine de acomodar estas sillas, fue difícil, mas porque no podía arrastrarlas. Y no quiero recordar las mesas, todavía me duele el golpe de la que se me vino en sima._

-Ahora tienes que poner los manteles – _dice el androide mientras me arroja unos a la cara, pesan, ¡ouch! Mi trasero._

_-_Vamos, no seas niña, tienes que trabajar duro, ya que es posible que tengas que ser además la sirviente de quien te compre.

-Yo no…- _¿Van a venderme?_

-¿Como de que no? Claro que si, muchos clientes potenciales de la subasta son acaudalados terratenientes, poseen alguna mina o son dueños de alguna industria importante, nos compran esclavos porque necesitan discreción y control en sus mansiones.

-Esclavos…- _eso es lo que van a hacer conmigo, venderme como esclavo._

-Sí pero hay de esclavos a esclavos, Princesa, tu eres de los especiales, de los que se espera que cumplan en cuerpo y alma con su trabajo, sobretodo en el aspecto del cuerpo.

_Puto hijo de…_

-Digamos que esta noche es examen, tienes que atender las mesas, ser una buena mesera, pero nada más, debes estar nueva para conservar tu valor.

-No…- _No pueden obligarme a servirles a quien quiera que sean, no voy a cooperar no pienso cooperar, yo…_ - ¡Aawaaaaarrgg!

-Princesita, no tienes opción, ahora lo estas sintiendo, las descargas son dolorosas pero inofensivas, solo son un estimulo doloroso a ciertas partes de tu cuerpo, eso es para que puedas obedecer, es tu correa.

_Ellos debieron meter algo en mi cuerpo, hace unos momentos sentí como si me hirvieran vivo._

-Digamos que ahora tienes unos pequeños amiguitos que se aseguraran que seas linda y obediente – _Me está mostrando un tipo de control en su muñeca, con el debió activar eso que me hizo hervir._

_El disfruta con mi sufrimiento, lo sé, no puedo permitirle la satisfacción de vencerme pero tampoco puedo luchar, es demasiado. Tengo que encontrar una forma de escapar. ¿Pero cómo?_

_-_Vamos, esas mesas no se verán bien solas, tienes que arreglarlas.

La tortuga tuvo que levantarse a duras penas, su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera de cartón, psicológicamente sentía que había sufrido quemaduras serias, pero solo era eso, la sensación de quemaduras, ya que solo su sistema nervioso fue atacado, su cuerpo estaba en un estado relativo de buena salud.

_¿El simple dolor puede matarte? Temo que estoy en una situación en la que puedo comprobar o desmentir esa idea y no sé si mis células cerebrales soporten tanto castigo, ese lagarto horrible está en la puerta, mirándome, todo el tiempo hace lo mismo, yo siento repulsión por él, no por su apariencia, hay algo más que me hace que tenga ganas de vomitar cuando lo veo, odio como me mira._

El arreglar las mesas no fue un gran problema en realidad, puesto que los manteles eran relativamente más ligeros. Los platos tenían que ser sujetados con cuidado, un momento insoportable fue cuando el androide eternamente sonriente le dio indicaciones de cómo debían estar la cuchillería.

_Al carajo con eso._

Cuando hubo terminado, la tortuga se encontraba cansada y fastidiada de esto, fue cuando noto que el androide hacia unos gestos semejantes a disgusto por un mal olor.

-Cariño, apestas, ve a que te den un baño.

_Ahora si me va a conocer, maldito idiota._

La tortuga comienza a arrastras una de las sillas, quiere levantarla y darle un golpe con ella, pero no puede, es demasiado pesada, pero él ve esto y comienza a reír. Mejor dicho comienza a hacer un sonido desagradable que puede ser considerado una risa.

-Oooowww, ¿La Princesa cree que puede partirme la cabeza con una silla? – entonces volvió accionar el botón, causando nuevamente esa tortuosa sensación de lacerante calor en el cuerpo de la pobre tortuga que no pudo menos que gritar y aullar de dolor. – ¡No te metas con migo puta! Solo eres aquí una perra. Perra.

-¡Noooo… aaahh… GRRRRRRR! – las lagrimas le recorrían el rostro mientras el dolor le doblegaba, podía sentir como su cuerpo era una candela. Esto duro varios minutos, los cuales parecían ser más que minutos, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que estallaría. Fue cuando perdió el conocimiento.

2 horas después.

Ella sentía que su cuerpo estaba húmedo, mientras que el agua caía sobre su cabeza, era agua tibia, también sentía que alguien estaba pasando una esponja enjabonada por su cuerpo, le tomo unos momentos comprender que estaba sujeta de las muñecas y forzada a estar de pie, gracias a un cable que estaba sujeto al amarre y las mantenía elevadas.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios después recuperar levemente la conciencia.

Quienes la bañaban eran los esclavos que la habían arrastrado anteriormente, pero eso poco le interesaba. Le habían dado otra dosis, su mente se sentía tan confundida. Cuando el baño hubo acabado, le quitaron el cable y la hicieron caminar hasta una alfombra, le desataron las muñecas y comenzaron a secarle el cuerpo con una toalla blanca que tenia un olor a suavizante, un contraste curioso considerando el olor inmundo de los últimos días de encierro y marginación.

-Vaya, ya despertaste Princesa – era el rostro de él androide lo que veía, solo eso, todo lo demás era tan fuera de foco que parecía estar viviendo entre sueños. – ahora que sabes que hay un castigo por la mala conducta ¿vas a comportarte?.

_El me quemara de nuevo, está acercando el dedo al botón… botón… no, no, no._

_-_Yo… yo voy a comportarme… yo…

-Bien, bien, así me gusta. – le divertía ver como toda esta situación comenzaba a resquebrajar esa coraza de voluntad que había demostrado su prisionero al principio de todo este infierno.


	6. Cuando cae la Noche - Los Horrores

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste este capítulo, en el que llevo trabajando semanas. Agradezco muchísimo la aceptación que ha tenido, ya que si no fuera por el interés de ustedes, esto no sería tan divertido. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con pensar en estas historias, solo me molesta ahora la temperatura demasiado caliente de los últimos días, pero fuera de eso estoy bien y feliz de continuar esta historia. Espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones.

** Pulpomolcagetero! 28 de Marzo del 2013**

* * *

**FEM DON: UNA CHICA LLAMADO DONATELLO.**

**CAPITULO 6: CUANDO CAE LA NOCHE: LOS HORRORES**

Pudo pasar casi un siglo, pero la zona roja sigue siendo concurrida, aquellos dispuestos a pagar por una hora o una noche de placer vienen a esta zona de Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Mujeres de todos tipos, todas razas e incluso especies, aunque hay humanas también deambulando por ahí, curiosamente son pocas en comparación a la extenso muestrario de exóticas meretrices de otros sistemas estelares, ¿de dónde salen?, bueno, eso es una historia muy triste en realidad.

La mayoría son secuestradas y traídas a la tierra a la fuerza, con engaños, raptos o incluso vendidas en sus planetas de origen, en algunos casos cuando apenas estaban en su más tierna infancia, la mayoría sin un recuerdo antes de esta miserable vida a causa de un coctel de drogas hipnóticas llamado vulgarmente la "Borradora". Estas mujeres están inutilizadas, susceptibles y manipulables. Es lastimoso el estado mental de alguien que ha estado colocado con "Borradora" durante meses. Incluso existe historias fuertes, más de lo que podría cualquiera soportar, una que le cuentan a los jovencitos de secundaria, sobre que tengan cuidado en acercarse a la zona roja ya que si alguna pandilla los llegara a atrapar, podrían terminar convertidos en una sexi prostituta. Un niño convertido en una mujercita y vendida como esclava sexual, que crimen más atroz.

* * *

LA CASA EMBRUJADA

El olor a tabaco quemado y hojas de Crutamun estaba en el ambiente, era un olor a café quemado, picaba la nariz con solo olerlo, los clientes estaba disfrutando de la compañía, comiendo, bebiendo y escogiendo a una chica linda con la cual ir a una de las habitaciones de la parte alta. Incluso en el centro había un espectáculo donde una exuberante mujer de apariencia similar a un zorro se contoneaba en un anillo que levitaba por la gracia del magnetismo. Entre las mesas estaban circulando las esclavas que serian vendidas en la subasta, la única vez que estarían en contacto con un público mayor al que participaría en la subasta. Una experiencia horrenda considerando las situaciones que se presentaban ahí.

_¿Por qué estoy aquí? No quiero, odio como me miran, como quisiera estar en ese pequeño hoyo en la pared, al menos ahí en ese lugar nadie me hace sentir tan sucio solo con la mirada, me obligan a llevar esta charola que pesa tanto, incluso llegue a tirarla una vez y me castigaron. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero._

-¡Aaaahh! – _Ese tipo, el que parece un pájaro, acaba de atravesar una mano en mi pecho, si no fuera por la capa de fantasma que me han puesto (la cual ya comprobé que no me sirve para escapar por que la pueden desactivar con un control remoto) ese tipo abría tocado mi pecho ¡pero aun así pude sentir algo!_ - ¡Aaaaah! ¡Noooo ahí! – _otro esta atravesándome abajo, no está tocando en realidad pero puedo sentir, siento, ¡no, no, basta, basta, tengo que alejarme!¡me siento sucio! ¡No soporto que me toquen o me atraviesen o como quieran llamarlo! ¡Me hace sentir tan mal!¡Tengo tantos deseos de llorar!_

Ellos comenzaron a reír de las reacciones de aquella pobre e indefensa criatura, Entendiendo que estas son propias de una virgen, las risas se hicieron más sonoras y desagradables, mientras que de esos enormes ojos castaños comenzaron a escurrir lagrimas que se sentían calientes, ella había retrocedido hasta encontrase en otra habitación (después de atravesar un muro). La habitación tenía una cama y unas lámparas, y la tortuga ante su horror no se encontraba sola en ese lugar, ahí estaba su compañera de presidio en la crujía, gimiendo agónicamente mientras que el despreciable hombre lagarto que tanto odia estaba sobre ella, la pobre chica pez miro a la tortuga con desesperación mientras que su miserable alma era atravesada por la brutalidad de aquella bestia maldita. Los ojos de esa pobre chica son como el interior del abismo en una noche sin luna, no había nada más que desolación.

-¡No,NOOO, NOOOOOOOO! – en ese momento la tortuga sintió un impulso de hacer algo y le arrojo la charola que llevaba en las manos, la cual se volvió solida y golpeo en la cabeza al monstruoso alienígena, este miro con sorpresa a su atacante recién llegado, quien rápidamente tomo una lámpara y se disponía a arrojársela, lo habría hecho si no fuera por el peso de esta. El lagarto, similar a un dragón de Komodo se rió mientras alcanzaba un guante y se lo ponía, lo siguiente que supo la tortuga era que este animal le había atrapado del cuello y comenzado a apretar. Pudo ver a su pobre compañera de miserias, temblando mientras miraba con horror lo que ese animal le hacía ahora a ella, con la mano sin guante estaba atravesando el cuerpo intangible de la tortuga y estimulando cruelmente sus zonas erógenas. El saurio tenía órdenes de no dañar la mercancía, pero en el fondo, su podrida alma deseaba poder hacerle lo mismo que a la chica pez.

-¡MALDITOOOO, NOOOO, NO ME TOQUES ASI, NOOOOOO! ¡WAAAAAAAAAGGGG! – la tortuga no pudo más que llorar, de humillación, de impotencia y de vergüenza. - ¡ALMAAA, MI ALMA LA ESTAS ENSUCIANDO! ¡NOOOO!

Los gritos fueron tan desgarradores, que si no hubiera sido por la música fuerte del salón de eventos, todos lo hubieran escuchado. La chica pez se estaba hecha un ovillo mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus brazos, temblando y sintiendo los ascos propios del terror.

* * *

EN ALGÚN LUGAR EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS DE NUEVA YORK

Mike estaba usando la computadora de Dono, sin su permiso claro está, entrando ilegalmente a la Internet. El desagradable engendro de piel naranja estaba buscando algo con que entretenerse, entrando a esas páginas cuya reputación es tan bien conocida.

Se relame con esa lengua tan desagradablemente larga, aquella que su original describió como un "moco rosa", mientras observaba unos videos pornográficos, de distintas especies, posiblemente parejas que en un ataque de exhibicionismo decidieron grabar sus encuentros y por alguna razón estas terminaron en internet, ya fuera por consentimiento mutuo o por venganza. Al fin y al cabo eso no era de interés para Mike, el solo quería entretener la hormona.

-Mmmmmggg aaaahgg – disfrutaba de este momento intimo a solas. Su adicción por la pornografía era tan arraigada, aun más que la adicción de Mikey por los videojuegos, los comics o la comida chatarra, porque desde el primer día en que tuvo uno de esos curiosos recuerdos fantasmas, donde Michelangelo tenía a una mujer pelirroja en brazos, Mike había tenido la fantasía de hacerle a esa mujer cosas bastante sucias, no podía recordar el nombre de ella, pero sabía que Mikey la quería, incluso que también había fantaseado con la idea de que ella pudiera quererlo también. Un cariño tierno de un niño que se enamora por primera vez. Eso le estimulaba mas, le divertía la idea de que cualquier cosa que a Mikey le fuera importante, el podría corromperla, era como una revancha que le hacia reír. El no deseo ser retorcido, lo hicieron retorcido. Porque su creador creyó que eso era justo lo que necesitaba ser.

Entonces fue cuando noto un rostro en uno de los extremos de la pantalla, algo familiar en ese rostro hizo que decidiera usar el link para ver más detalles. Por unos instantes su mirada reflejo cierta sorpresa, nunca pensó poder ver tan curioso espécimen, el video mostraba a esta exótica criatura en poses tan insinuantes, inclusive en un momento podía ver el caprichoso diseño de su caparazón, incluso extendió la mano para que los sensores táctiles le permitieran sentir el cuerpo de esta criatura, mientras una risa loca se le escapaba al comprender lo que era esto.

Podía recordar el encuentro con "los originales", mejor dicho con tres de ellos, su padre y aquel chiquillo dentro del robot, no habían encontrado su escondite, gracias por los pequeños favores, pero habían estado cerca.

HACE CINCO DÍAS

"¡Muy bien malditos fenómenos!¡¿donde lo tienen?!" Raphael gritaba furioso mientras sus sais brillaban como dos brazas rosas.

Raphio se rascaba la cabeza mientras que Leon hacia crujir los músculos de su cuello, la pelea había empezado al momento de que los dos grupos se encontraron.

"¿De qué carajos están hablando? Si hablan del viejo obeso, pues no nos da la gana decirles" – dijo sínicamente Mike mientras jugaba con su hacha. Pero repentinamente fue la mirada penetrante de Sensei Splinter la que pudo borrar esa sonrisa asquerosa de su cara, por alguna razón esa mirada le hacía temblar sin entender la razón. No era el único, tanto Raphio como Leon sentían esa fuerte intimidación por parte de la rata. Quien se adelanto unos pasos. Fue entonces cuando noto que Dono miro fijamente a la rata, mientras sacudía la cabeza con una actitud chocante.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres vejestorio?" le dijo Dono con una actitud fría y despectiva.

"¿Dónde tiene a mi hijo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que sabemos algo o que tenemos algo que ver roedor?" dijo Dono con ese mismo tono despectivo, Leonardo desenvaino sus katanas, molesto obviamente ante la falta de respeto del clon por su padre, pero Splinter le detuvo el paso al notar que buscaba adelantarse, no podían arriesgarse a una lucha su existía una posibilidad de que en efecto ellos lo tuvieran escondido en algún sitio.

"Sabemos los planes que tu justamente tienes para mi hijo" Respondió mientras conservaba la entereza, era asombroso en varios sentidos. Cualquiera se habría intimidado ante el tamaño y el aspecto de Dono, quien parecía una bestia sanguinaria, pero no Splinter.

"Debo admitir que estoy intrigado" Dijo Dono después de un intercambio de miradas ardientes entre él y la rata "Si él ha desaparecido no es algo que me alegra, si yo lo tuviera en mi poder, ten por seguro que para estos momentos ya habría dispuesto lo necesario para la disección de su cuerpo, en beneficio de la ciencia. Como me encantaría poder separar miembro por miembro de su pequeño cuerpo, experimentar con su cerebro" decía mientras le temblaban las manos de una forma compulsiva.

"¡Asesino!" Grito Mikey mientras movía la cabeza negándose a seguir escuchando eso.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Vas a mearte del miedo Mikeyyyy?!" se burlo el clon naranja mientras que veía como la tortuga de pañoleta roja se abalanzaba contra él a poco de clavarle sus sais, de no ser porque se movió rápido.

Eso fue el detonante para reanudar la riña entre los dos grupos, la cual termino desde luego con el escape de los clones y la frustración del clan Hamato ante otro callejón sin salida con respecto a la localización de uno de los suyos.

REGRESANDO A LA ACTUALIDAD.

Mike se había percatado de la realidad de lo que había pasado con Donatello y eso le era hilarante, todo gracias al conocimiento de una leyenda urbana que ahora acababa de confirmar. Pero había algo mas, el sentía algo que no creyó que fuera posible, mientras miraba y fantaseaba con tener a tan hermosa criatura entre sus brazos.

-¡Oooh bebeeeeé, creo que estoy enamorado! – sonríe de una forma perturbadora. Mientras que alguien ha entrado al laboratorio.

* * *

LA CASA EMBRUJADA

La pobre tortuga había regresado al agujero en la pared que era su estancia, mejor dicho su prisión, sentada y apoyada contra la pared, el maquillaje en su rostro quedo arruinado a consecuencia de sus propias lagrimas, pero mas allá de eso, su mirada estaba perdida por completo en esa oscuridad, mientras que golpeaba por momentos su cabeza contra la pared, su mente estaba confusa, entre la droga y lo que había sufrido recientemente, eso estaba acabando con su cordura, el dolor emocional sobrepasaba por mucho su resistencia, todo era desesperación.

-Estoy tan sucio… mi alma está cubierta de podredumbre, la podredumbre que está en todo y todos, soy inmundo, este falso cuerpo es repulsivo, reflejo de lo corrupto que está este caótico plano llamado mundo… yo no pertenezco a este mundo, soy algo ajeno a él como él es ajeno a mí, no nos entendemos, no nos queremos, nos odiamos y despreciamos… el mundo no me quiere porque no me conoce, no me conoce, no me conoce, solo en la soledad mi alma se purificara, en la soledad encontrare paz… solo, completamente solo ¡SOLO!.

Mientras su cuerpo se soltaba al grado de que sin darse cuenta se había deslizado hasta estar completamente tendido en el suelo húmedo. La tortuga estaba en medio de un delirio, su mente y su alma en un estado de enajenación tal que no podía más que divagar sobre la existencia, sobre el dolor y la suciedad, ya que sentía que su alma había sido ensuciada, su razón estaba podrida y su cuerpo era corrupto. El cuerpo de una esclava cuyo destino seria repugnante y sórdido.

-¿En esta oscuridad? En esta oscuridad solo podre alcanzar la purificación, a nadie le importo, no soy nada para nadie de todos modos, estoy solo, y solo estaré… solo… - las lagrimas comenzaron nuevamente su camino por su rostro color verde olivo hasta llegar al suelo.

Un sonido escapaba del interior de su garganta, gemidos que mas que dolor, eran de angustia, mientras que su mirada por momentos se nublaba, a medida que perdía la conciencia.

* * *

**Comentarios finales: **Honestamente la idea de las tortugas oscuras no me pareció en realidad una mala idea, creo que de todas las tonterías que la versión FF nos ofreció, fue su único acierto. Creo que los fans de estos monstruos no me dejaran mentir al decir que hay fics que exploran aspectos de estos personajes de una forma creativa e interesante. (Aunque algunos se han excedido en algunas libertades, pero bueno, ¿quién no ha hecho eso alguna vez?) Creo que en especial Dono (Dark Donatello) ha despertado más interés que el resto, sobre todo con su deseo de diseccionar a Donatello. Bueno, aquí voy con los nombres para las tortugas oscuras, ya que me reusó a llamarlos Dark a cada uno, porque suena infantil y no lo considero apropiado por la inclinación sádica de mi relato.

Sus nombres serán: Leon, Raphio (se lee Rafio), Mike y Dono


End file.
